


Two Pink Lines

by PaisleyTrash



Series: Panbat verse [1]
Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Childbirth, Discussion of Abortion, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Mild Angst, Multi, Smut, Trans Arlo, Unplanned Pregnancy, cuteness, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaisleyTrash/pseuds/PaisleyTrash
Summary: Arlo finds out he's pregnant. He and Ben work through it together.
Relationships: Arlo/Builder (My Time At Portia)
Series: Panbat verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973371
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Two Pink Lines

Arlo stood before his bedroom mirror at the civil corps office. His eyes trailed down his refection. The scruffy beard he was so proud of, down to the two scars under his pecs. 

The evidence of what once was and never will be again.

His eyes trailed lower to his stomach. Normally hard abs, but they appeared to have softened just a bit. It wasn't just his stomach, he noticed his hips and thighs had also started to soften. 

Nobody else would notice under his layered uniform. To him, it was extremely noticeable.

Unsettlingly so.

He turned to the side and palmed the minuscule swelling of his stomach. Most people would think he was indulging too much. Arlo had a far scarier theory.

He pulled an undershirt on and sat at the table opposite his bed. In front of him, a small plastic stick that has the potential to change his life and Ben's life forever. 

He didn't want to think about it. 

Arlo put his head in his hands.

Ben was the first person to jump to mind. His sweet smile, bright blue eyes, and strawberry blonde hair. What would he think? 

Would he leave?

Arlo shook that thought from his head. No, Ben would never. 

In three seasons of dating, Ben had proved time and time again that his love was unconditional. Through the rouge knight, through the rebuilding of Portia, through failing the entrance exam again…. Ben had proved he wasn't going anywhere.

Arlo couldn't stop the small voice that said otherwise.

Especially with this.

Arlo took in a deep, shuddering breath and looked down to see two pink lines.

Two. Pink. Lines.

Pregnant, Arlo was pregnant.

A big fat tear slid down his cheek and landed next to the test with a plop. 

"Holy shit."

Arlo felt like he was in a free fall. His life was going to change. He would have to take leave from the corps, at least for a year. His ambitions for the flying pigs just went out the window. He couldn't join the guild with a newborn at home, and afterward, would he even want to risk leaving the two of them? And then there was Ben.

Did Ben even want kids?

Arlo, thankful for the forced day off, pulled on a baggy hoodie and walked to Dr. Xu's clinic next door.

Dr. Xu, upon seeing Arlo, immediately pulled him into the back examination room. Xu kept this room specifically for those special cases.

"Why are you in Arlo?" Xu asked, looking particularly concerned. 

Arlo was used to Xu. Him being the only doctor in town and Arlo being the civil corps captain meant that Xu had set countless broken bones and much more for him and the other officers. 

Arlo knew that he looked like hell. He felt like hell. He sat on the bed and managed to force out. 

"I think I'm pregnant."

Xu nodded and rummaged through a few drawers. Pulling out another white stick, a lancet, and an alcohol pad. Xu pricked Arlo's finger, squeezing out a sizeable drop of blood onto the test. 

After a minute, the test turned blue.

"Well, Arlo, that's a very strong positive. If it's okay with you, I would like to perform an ultrasound. We can see how far along you are and then go from there."

Arlo nodded.

Xu came back into the room a moment later with a large machine on a cart. Arlo was made to lay back on the bed and expose the small swell. Xu gave a low warning before squirting an ice-cold gel onto his exposed stomach. Xu pressed a blunt wand onto his skin, and Arlo watched as the image came into view. 

It was there and definitive. That was most certainly a baby. 

Xu flipped a switch, and suddenly the silent room was filled with a loud shuddering.

A heartbeat. 

Time stood still as he watched the small being inside him twitch and flail.

Xu, after a while, flipped the machine off and gave Arlo something to wipe the gel off. 

Arlo couldn't get the sound of the heartbeat out of his head. All the while, Xu listed off Arlo's options. Eventually, Xu sent Arlo on his way with a herbal mixture meant to help with fetal development, a book on pregnancy, and a picture of the scan. 

Arlo put his hood up and carefully made his way to Ben's workshop Talisman, careful to avoid Portia's people. The last thing he needed was to be stopped with his arms full. Anyone with a brain would put two and two together. 

He successfully made his way to Talisman, scanning the yard he realized that Ben likely wasn't home. He pulled his key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. 

Ben wasn't home. Arlo toed his shoes off at the door and made his way past the fireplace and into Ben's bedroom. He placed everything given to him by Xu into the bedside table so that when Ben came home, he wouldn't immediately see them.

Arlo climbed under the covers snuggling down into the soft sheets. Arlo rubbed the small bump remembering what Xu said.

"Your about sixteen weeks, I would say, you should be due in the spring." 

In two short seasons, Arlo would be a dad. 

Xu had brought up that termination was still a possibility. Arlo quickly shut that down. Xu then asked if he wanted to know the gender, Arlo wanted to talk to Ben first.

Arlo found himself talking to his bump. 

"You know I really love you, right? I'm sure your other dad will be thrilled.."

"You're a surprise, you know? I didn't think I would have you."

"I love you."

Arlo drifted off into a fitful sleep waiting for Ben to return.

Ben came home around 3 pm pack filled to the brim with ore and relics. He refueled his furnaces with wood before setting some more ingots to be smelted. Ben entered his house and toed off his shoes. Noticing Arlo's sneakers by the front door, Ben smiled before walking towards his bedroom. Ben strode to the foot of the bed and watched Arlo's sleeping form.

Arlo had pushed the comforter off in his sleep, exposing his torso and thighs. Ben let his eyes trail downwards, noticing that his boyfriend seemed to have gained a bit of weight. His legs and stomach seemed a bit softer than they had been a month or two prior.

This was not a bad thing. Ben was subconsciously glad that Arlo had been relaxing his training regime. His beloved was always so tense, consistently pushing himself. This long term could not be healthy for him. Ben paid no mind to Arlo's hand, splayed over his stomach. 

Ben knelt on the floor next to the bed and gave Arlo a soft, sweet kiss.

Arlo's eyes fluttered open. Ben was pulled back down for another kiss. Ben climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around his beloved. Eventually, Arlo's brain fog cleared, and he remembered the appointment with Xu hours earlier. 

"Darling?"

"Hmm?"

"We need to talk…"

Ben sat up with a start. Last time Arlo started a conversation like that he was being sent to Lucien with Remington for a month.

"What's wrong, Arlo?"

Arlo took a deep, shuddering breath and turned to Ben. Might as well rip the bandaid off.

"I'm pregnant."

"..."

Suddenly Arlo was pulled flush against Ben's chest. He was entirely in Ben's lap, Ben's arms were around his middle, and his face was buried in his shoulder.

Ben whispered into Arlo's shoulder.

"Do you want it?"

Arlo responded.

"Yes… I got a scan and everything."

Ben looked up and smiled.

"Were gonna be dads…"

Ben pulled Arlo flush against his chest again.

At that moment, Arlo knew everything would be okay.


	2. Week 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arlo and Ben make some plans and have some fun while they are at it. 
> 
> WARNING SMUT AHEAD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify Arlo has transitioned with hormones (as well as one can with the limited technology) as well as top surgery. Arlo has traditional female anatomy between his legs. Many trans men prefer to refer to the clitoris as a dick as it helps cut down on dysphoria. Arlo, in this case, prefers to refer to his anatomy down there as his dick and hole.

Later that night, Arlo and Ben sat in the kitchen. The dining room table was a flurry of blueprints and books. Ben and Arlo sat across from one another with takeout from The Round Table. Arlo scarfed down his usual spaghetti with hot sauce, with the addition of steamed potato fruit. Django gave him and Ben an odd look when they ordered, considering both of them hated the stuff. Arlo didn't particularly care at the moment. He was hungry, and baby wanted the potato fruit. Ben would occasionally take a bite from his own spaghetti with meat sauce as he scribbled down notes and crunched numbers in his head. Every once in a while, he would turn to the blueprint and make an adjustment or three, before going back to scribbling. 

Things were happening. The house was getting extended, Arlo was moving in, and he was taking a year off; kind of. Arlo would still be the captain, but he wouldn't go out on patrols or on missions where he might need to fight. What he was currently working on is drafting a letter to Mali in Atara. Hopefully, she could keep his situation somewhat secret and send another officer out to Portia.

Arlo wasn't ashamed of being trans. He wasn't ashamed of being pregnant. He was nervous that the council would try to replace him. Deep down, he knew that wouldn't happen, but he still held some anxiety.

Bens words snapped him out of his thoughts. 

"Blue or green for outside the house?"

"Yes." 

Arlo proceeded to shovel the rest of his spaghetti into his mouth as Ben wrote yes under the two colors on the blueprint. Ben looked to the clock; if he ran, he could get the plans to Gust before A&G closed for the day. He rolled up the prints before kissing Arlo and rushing out the door. Arlo cleaned up from dinner and sat on the couch, pulling out the book Xu gave him earlier. 

What to expect when you're expecting.

Arlo flipped through the book. At 16 weeks, that baby was the size of a bamboo papaya and could potentially hear his voice. According to the book, he wouldn't feel any distinct movements for another few weeks; but that didn't stop him from splaying his hand over the small bump. 

One other thing the book mentioned was the sex drive. It varied from person to person.

His was through the roof.

Arlo needed a shower. He put the book down and walked to the bathroom. Starting the shower, Arlo stripped down and stepped into the cool stream. While it cooled his flushed skin, it did little to help the throbbing wetness between his legs. 

The front door swung open. Ben's voice echoed through the house. Arlo quickly turned off the water and quickly dried himself off. He strode out into the bedroom and laid on the bed.

He was on full display. Arlo called out

"Darling? Can you come back to the bedroom?"

Ben shouted back something about the blueprints and construction before stopping in the doorway. 

Ben's eyes trailed down Arlo's naked form before he strode to the bed. Ben ran his hands down Arlo's sides, causing him to shiver and give a soft moan. He lent down to kiss Arlo's lips and down his neck while his hands ran over the expanse of his chest. One hand, in particular, pushed through his slick folds and began rubbing at Arlo's dick. Arlo tipped his head back in a long low moan, before propping himself on his elbows. He watched from this vantage point as Ben kissed down his chest and stomach, stopping for a short time to leave a hickey on his thigh. Ben quickly undressed before moving back between Arlo's legs, placing them on his shoulders. Arlo dropped onto his back as Ben licked a hot stripe between his legs. Ben paid extra special attention to his dick, sucking and curling his tongue around it. Ben stopped his ministrations, lifting his head to ask a question.

"All the way?"

Arlo gave a shaky thumbs-up before pushing Ben's head back between his legs. 

Ben resumed his ministrations, slipping a finger into Arlo's wetness. Quickly working his way up to three. 

One moment his entire body was on fire in a good way. The next, he was squirting all over Ben's chin. 

Ben pulled his fingers out and sat on his haunches. Arlo propped himself up on his elbows. 

Arlo broke the silence first.

"I didn't know I could do that."

Ben responded.

"I didn't know I could make you do that… Do you want to continue?"

Arlo nodded.

They didn't bother with a condom.

After all, it wasn't like Arlo could get MORE pregnant from this. 

Ben oh so carefully pushed in. Anxiously he watched Arlo's face for any sign of discomfort. The pretty little moan and gushing around his dick was all Ben needed to hear before he hiked Arlo's leg higher and curled the other around his waist. Slow and steady turned to rough and needy. Ben's name left Arlo's lips like a prayer, all leading up to a peak. One that they tipped over together.

Ben watched as the aftershocks of release rolled through Arlo's body, carefully pulling out and lying next to him. Arlo turned onto his side, snuggling into Ben's form. 

Ben spoke after a few minutes.

"This was nice."

Arlo hummed in response before hopping out of bed to get cleaned up. When he returned 5 minutes later, Ben had already changed the sheets. Arlo could hear him loading them along with their clothes from the day into the old world washer that Ben had managed to get working again.

Arlo changed into a pair of soft pajama pants and a faded tee shirt. Arlo retrieved Xu's book from the living room before climbing back into bed. Arlo read about the upcoming weeks, catching Ben; still naked, walking into the bathroom. 

Arlo was still reading when Ben climbed into bed with him. He felt Ben roll in between his legs and nuzzle his face into his stomach. 

Arlo folded the page corner before putting the book down, giving his full attention to the man between his legs. Ben lifted Arlo's tee-shirt exposing the bump to the air. Arlo watched as Ben nuzzled and kissed his stomach. 

Arlo spoke

"They can hear us, you know.."

Ben's face lit up, and he immediately started talking to the baby. Arlo couldn't help but tear up as he listened to Ben's words of affirmation. Eventually, Ben detached himself from Arlo's middle, turning out the lights. Ben spooned himself along Arlo's back, splaying his one hand over Arlo's bump and promptly fell asleep.

Arlo too fell asleep, content and warm.


	3. Week 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new recruit comes in and Arlo can't stand the smell of fish.

Arlo would have to commission a new uniform from Carol soon. His bump had cropped up rather quickly, tripling in size. He could easily cup the bottom of the swell. There was absolutely no hiding it now.

Not that it was a secret anymore.

It was well known in Portia that if you wanted a secret out, you would tell Antoine. Who would, in turn, tell Sonia. Who would, in turn, tell Django, and from there, everyone would know. Ben had gushed the moment Antoine asked what he was so happy about.

Now everyone knew. Honestly, this was the opposite of a problem.

When the news first broke, he did get some insistent knocking on his door from Sam and Remington. Arlo, upon letting them in, was met with panic over his pregnancy 'rumor' and what they were going to do to combat it.

Arlo had to calm them both down before explaining that it wasn't just a rumor. He then had to calm their excitement. The three of them left the house with a solid plan on what to do, Sam and Remy were off to patrol, Arlo was off to mail his letter to Mali. In a few weeks, they would have a new recruit.

Today was the day. As Arlo walked across the field, he saw Mali's plane fly overhead. He arrived just as Mali landed greeting Gale as Mali went about shutting the plane down. 

Gale turned to him and spoke. 

"Good morning Arlo! How are you feeling today?"

Arlo smiled

"I'm doing alright, Gale."

He splayed his hand over his more predominant bump.

"Panbat actually let me sleep last night."

Gale chuckled at the nickname, and both of them turned to Mali as she exited the plane. 

That was odd, she was alone. 

She enveloped Arlo in a hug before pulling back and speaking.

"How are you? You look great!"

"I'm doing well, Mali."

Mali pulled herself away,

"I wouldn't trust Portia with anyone, but myself, so I'll be your recruit for the year."

That made Arlo smile. Every bit of pent up anxiety and worry, he had disappeared. Arlo extended his had, and Mali took it.

"Welcome to the Portia civil corps."

After setting Mali up in his old bedroom and signing off on some reports, he stopped by Total Tools. Carol made polite small talk as she took his measurements. After scribbling down some numbers, she spoke.

"That'll be 400 gols. If you want ill throw a belly band in for free."

Arlo looked confused.

"A belly band?"

Carol smiled and explained.

"A belly band is kind of like a wide belt. You wear it around your waist, and it helps support your back by lifting your belly".

"Please, ill take two. My back has been killing me lately. While you're at it, do you have anything for swollen feet? It's a miracle I got my boots on this morning."

Carol smiled and showed him a pair of compression socks.

"Can I get a few pairs?"

"500 gols, ill have everything done in a few days."

Arlo handed Carol the money and thanked her before making the trudge back to Talisman. Opening the door, he was hit with the scent of fish. 

This made Arlo's stomach turn, sending him hurtling through the house in a bid to make it to the bathroom. He knelt in from of the toilet and wretched. Ben rushed into the bathroom but brought the smell of fish with him.

Arlo shouted

"STAY AWAY, YOU REEK."

He then turned and continued to vomit. Ben sulked out of the bathroom. When Arlo emerged 15 minutes later, the smell of fish was gone from the house. When Arlo walked into the kitchen, he was greeted by a note on the table.

Arlo,

Gone to The Round Table, bringing back dinner soon. Sorry for making you sick, I'll make it up to you.

-Ben

Arlo moved back towards the door again and pulled his boots off with some effort. His ankles were really swollen. He walked to the couch and plopped down, putting his feet up on the ottoman. His legs seized up after a full day of walking, causing Arlo to groan out in discomfort. Arlo reached down to rub at his calves before realizing it was a lost cause. He needed a hot bath and a massage from Ben. 

Arlo turned to see the doggy door flap open, and Scraps trot in from outside. The dog barked happily and hopped onto the couch, curling up next to Arlo with his head resting firmly on Arlo's bump. Arlo gave the dogs ears a scratch and settled back in the cramps having subsided. He fell asleep.

Sometime later, Arlo woke up to growling. Scraps head was still on his bump, and Ben's hand was too close to Arlo's bump, according to Scraps. Arlo patted the dog's head before standing to greet Ben with a kiss.

Ben wrapped his arms around Arlo and said.

"Are you feeling better? I got your favorite."

Arlo nodded.

"Yea, Scraps seems protective over our little panbat, huh?"

Ben chuckled

After dinner and a hot bath, Arlo lounged in bed reading Xu's book. Ben was rubbing at his swollen ankles and cramping legs in hopes that Arlo would sleep better tonight.

Their little panbat was the size of a mango, and according to the book, he should be able to feel movement. Reading into it more, first movements often felt like moving gas bubbles. 

That he had been feeling for the past week. 

And he was feeling it now.

"Hey, Ben?"

"Hmm"

"Give me your hand."

Arlo splayed Ben's hand over the lower part of his bump.

"Feel that?"

"Kinda."

"That's our panbat."

The look on Bens face would stay with him forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Panbat is the nickname that Arlo and Ben chose for the baby.


	4. Week 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Arlo have both a scan and a scare.

Arlo and Ben were sat in the town clinic waiting for Xu to finish attending to Antione. 

Someone needed to give the good doctor a push in the right direction.

Arlo was already laid out on the table, bump on full display. The original ab lines had long since disappeared. 

Arlo was experiencing dysphoria, badly.  
Arlo was fighting with himself. On the one hand, he was over the moon. On the other hand, Arlo was angry. Angry at himself, mad at the hormones for not working correctly, mad at life.

His hormones were also fluctuating more and more lately. While pig sitting for Gust, Ben ducked out to get dinner. When he returned, he found Arlo with Scraps, Pinky, and QQ fighting for purchase on his lap and pets. Arlo was crying when asked why Ben was greeted with the statement.

"I don't have enough hands…"

Ben had to deal with a crying, hungry Arlo and several attention-hungry animals. 

Arlo and Ben were also fighting more and more. Sometimes it ended in angry sex; other times, it ended with Ben sleeping on the couch. The next morning apologies were always had. 

Ben never became angry with Arlo. Frustrated? Yes. Angry? Never. Ben, by all accounts, had the patience of a saint. His boyfriend was going through something that he never wanted to in the first place.

Arlo was thrilled with this pregnancy; he was excited to give his child the love his parents were incapable of giving him when he needed it most.

No matter what they turned out to be.

While waiting for Xu, Ben found himself staring at Arlo as they made idle talk with Phylis. Arlo's skin had a warm glow to it. His bump had become more pronounced over the past weeks with his belly button popping out. Arlo had also accrued some stretch marks, which he was quite self-conscious about. Ben had to take extra care, applying herbal oil and assuring Arlo he was still the most handsome boy.

Finally, Xu came in with the clunky ultrasound machine. They exchanged pleasantries while Xu checked Arlo's vitals and felt his bump. Xu asked the usual questions before turning on the device and beginning the scan. Arlo shuddered at the chill of the gel then focused his attention onto the screen. Ben took his hand and watched as their baby came into view. The loud shuddering of their panbat's heartbeat filled the room, and Arlo found himself trying not to cry. 

When Arlo looked towards Ben and found him drying his tears, he stopped trying.

Ben was sure he had never loved anyone more than he did right now.

Xu piped up.

"Do you guys want to know the gender?"

Arlo spoke

"We want to be surprised."

After that, they were sent on their way with more of Arlo's usual supplements and another scan picture.

Later that night, Ben was in the kitchen when he heard a dull thump coming from their bedroom. 

"Arlo?"

There was no response.

Ben rushed back to find Arlo passed out on their bedroom floor. Arlo was quickly roused with some light shaking.

"Wha.." 

"Arlo! Are you okay? Did you hit your head?"

"Why am I on the floor?"

Ben scooped Arlo off the floor and rushed him to the clinic. While there Xu ran some tests, Phylis had the pleasure of dealing with a freaked out Ben.

Arlo honestly had no idea what had happened. He stood up and blacked out. 

Xu had an answer. 

Arlo simply got up too fast.

Xu prescribed some supplements to help with the dizzy spells and sent them home once again.

Ben didn't leave Arlo alone for a while after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think panbat should be? Let me know!


	5. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arlo has a nightmare.
> 
> Warnings for severe dysphoria and depictions of past abuse.
> 
> There is some fluff at the end.

Arlo woke later than usual and blinked the sleep from his eyes. Rising from bed, he started towards the bathroom, passing by the mirror as he did so. 

And froze.

His reflection was not him. 

Before him stood a young girl. Her long red hair was pulled back into a low ponytail with small curls framing her face. She was wearing a garish pink nightgown with so many ruffles that it couldn't possibly be comfortable sleeping in. 

Arlo turned to realize he was not in his and Ben's bedroom at Talisman. 

Arlo wasn't in his body, unless... He reached up and pulled the nightgown over his head and looked at himself in the mirror. 

His birthmark was there… The uniquely shaped brown splotch. The one that Ben had kissed and traced his tongue over countless times. The same one he shared with his mother. Was there.

This was his body before he transitioned.

Arlo wanted to scream.

The room he was in was far too pink—the closet filled to the brim with frilly dresses. 

His parents wanted their only daughter to always look beautiful. Her job was to get married to make the family proud. 

He could hear his mother's voice float up from downstairs.

"Arrietta? Are you awake?"

Now Arlo did scream. He found himself enraged. Turning to his right, he spotted a letter opener on the desk. In one deft motion, the ponytail no longer adorned his head. 

He pulled on the lone teeshirt in the closet. Unfortunately, it accentuated the part of him he hated the most. 

His breasts.

Arlo felt himself reel back and punch the mirror. The glass cracked but did not shatter, his body lacked the defining muscle he had become so proud of.

He heard running coming up the stairs.

His mother and father burst into the room, his father shouting.

"Arrietta, what is the meaning of this?!"

Arlo turned back, heat in his eyes.

"My name isn't Arrietta! Its ARLO."

His father was yelling things he, for the most part, couldn't decipher. From what he could make out, it was a mix of cursing him for being disobedient and wishing he had never been born. His mother never did anything to stop the abuse—his father's hand connected with his face.

Suddenly Arlo was awake again. Quickly sitting up, Arlo felt the front of his chest.

It was flat.

His hand quickly moved down to smooth over his bump. Panbat was okay. 

To his left, Ben loomed over him with concern and asked.

"Nightmare?"

Arlo gave a short nod. Ben pulled Arlo into an embrace as Arlo recounted the dream.

Panbat then gave him a swift punch to the ribs.

Arlo let out a grunt of discomfort.

Ben became more concerned. Arlo took Ben's hand and placed it over the area of internal assault.

"Your kid keeps beating my insides."

Ben chucked and pulled Alro to lay back down. Ben pulled Arlo close to his chest, peppering his cheeks and ears with kisses, and whispering 'I love you's.' Assuring Arlo that he was loved.

Once Ben was snoring behind him, Arlo splayed his hand over his bump once more, one defining thought in his head.

He would be a better Father.


	6. Week 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben gives Arlo some well-deserved attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arlo has transitioned through hormones as well as top surgery. He does have traditional female anatomy between his legs, Arlo prefers to refer to his anatomy by male terminology. 
> 
> There is smut ahead, you have been warned.

Ben was flustered.

Constantly flustered. 

Ben consistently found himself thinking of Arlo as he worked. The civil corps captain was nearing the end of his pregnancy, soon enough they would be dads.

Ben had never been more attracted to his boyfriend. Arlo had been working late the past few weeks or if he wasn't; had been so tired and sore coming home that he passed out early.

He and Arlo hadn't been intimate in weeks, and it was starting to take a toll.

Ben could live without sex, but he still missed Arlo. Regardless of whether he got any tonight, they were going to spend time together.

Arlo did not feel sexy. 

At.

All.

While he was thrilled, he couldn't help but feel some level of disgust at his changing body. As he walked through the town, he could feel eyes on him, from the locals, from tourists, from everyone. All eyes were on him and Panbat, and he couldn't blame them. Even Xu commented on how he carried rather large for his size. 

Arlo felt like a whale.

The belly band helped his back tremendously, he could walk with relative ease. But he still had to take frequent breaks. 

He was slowing down admittedly, working late to keep up with backlogged demand. But he finally finished and was looking forward to smooth sailing towards his leave. 

A full 6 months without working. Six months of bonding with and loving on Panbat.

He found himself smiling at the thought, subconsciously rubbing his hand over his very predominant bump. It was pointed more towards his belly button. Xu explained that Panbat likely flipped, so their head was pointed downwards. Or at the very least was in the process of doing so. 

Before Arlo knew it, he was at the gate to the newly renovated Talisman. Ben had built all of this for the three of them.

Arlo felt his chest clench. 

He had been neglecting Ben a bit…. 

But how could Ben still want him? He was basically a whale at this point, not the chiseled rugged adventurer that fought alongside him in Portia's battle. Or the one that caught him after falling off a cliff face.

Arlo didn't feel like he should be wanted.

Arlo walked in the front door, pushing his boots off before realizing that the room smelled faintly of candle smoke and rose petals. Arlo removed his coat before stepping into the bedroom.

He gasped.

The room was filled with candles, the bed was covered in rose petals, and Ben was stood there looking splendid as ever.

Arlo could feel himself getting wet just looking at the setup.

Ben strode over and pressed a soft kiss to his lips before speaking.

"Look, I know you have been working a lot, and you have clearly been exhausted."

Arlo swallowed thickly as Ben continued.

"This doesn't have to end in sex. If you want I could give you a massage, or draw you a bath… I Just want to spend time with you."

Arlo ignored the growing wetness between his folds along with the urge to smash their lips together. He took in a shallow breath before whispering.

"Do you really want me like this?'

Ben borderline growled.

"Like fucking crazy."  
Arlo closed the gap between them, letting out a light gasp as Ben pulled him flush against him.

Well as flush as he could with Panbat in the way.

Ben curled his tongue across Arlo's pallet savoring the small whine that left his throat. He dragged his hands up Arlo's sides and was greeted with a full-body shudder. Peeling Arlo's teeshirt off, Ben laid him onto the middle of the bed.

Ben took his time sucking and kissing down Arlo's neck. He bit and sucked at the junction before laving at the area with his tongue. 

Ben inspected his handiwork. The area already starting to purple beautifully against his pale skin. He trailed down Arlo's chest, paying attention to his nipples and pecs. Ben pulled Arlo forward, so his hips were at the foot of the bed. 

Ben carefully pulled Arlo's pants and boxers off his hips. His eyes trailed back up to Arlo's flushed face. Ben dropped to his knees between Arlo's legs. He took his sweet time sucking hickeys onto Arlo's hips and thighs before finally spreading his folds and licking a long stripe through them.

Arlo was having trouble being quiet before, but he practically screamed at that. 

Ben ate him out slowly, taking his time to leave Arlo shaking before working his fingers inside. 

Arlo let out a cross between a guttural groan and a whine as he came. Ben stopped his laving as Arlo came down. Ben pulled his fingers out and sheathed himself to the hilt.

Arlo let out a shuddering wheeze.

Ben looked concerned.

"You okay?"

"You have 5 seconds to move, or I will riot".

Ben couldn't argue with that. 

Arlo had rolled more on his side out of comfort as Ben Hiked Arlo's right leg over his shoulder.

Ben moved slowly. Gently, focused entirely on Arlo at this point. He rubbed gentle circles over his hips before moving back to his dick, rolling the hardened nub in small circles. 

Arlo continued to release airy moans as he reached his peak again.   
This time Ben went over with him.

They laid cuddled up on the bed facing one another, exchanging dopey grins and post lovemaking kisses. Ben kissed Arlo deeply before going to draw a bath.

For the first time in weeks, Arlo felt good in his own skin.

Lavender oil is supposed to do wonders for the skin. 

Arlo was dozing slightly when Ben came back. 

He tensed when he felt his back leave the mattress but relaxed when he realized it was Ben who lifted him. Ben set Arlo in the bath before going to deal with the sheets. 

Ben came back a short while later, sliding in behind Arlo the enjoyed their time together.

The discovered while in the bath that Panbat could get hiccups. Both couldn't help but giggle as they watched the bump quiver below the water. Eventually, they pulled themselves from the bath, Ben dried Arlo thoroughly before carrying him back to bed.

Ben and Arlo slept as they usually did. Ben spooned up across Arlo's back, hands intertwined over Panbat.


	7. Week 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arlo's last day before his leave isn't easy, Ben makes up for it in the end.

This was supposed to be an easy last day. 

Instead, he was sat across from Emily as she cried. In the cell behind her sat two bratty tourist kids with scorched bits of cloth still clinging to their burnt arms, which were carefully wrapped with bandages by Xu.

Arlo was unable to make it down to the fire scene, but according to Huss, Tuss, and Ben, it was terrible. 

Sophie's coop was destroyed. The culprits currently sat in the cell. Their poor mother looked broken, sat on the couch nearest to the cell. 

Sophie was rushed to the clinic, she clutched her chest and fell to the ground upon seeing the flames. Ben was with her while Emily helped Arlo fill out the report. He also phoned her parents in Atara.

They were rushing home.

The boy's intentions had been malicious. They had admitted that they were trying to scare the chickens with a few lit matches. 

Unfortunately for them, and by proxy Arlo, this was the driest winter in Portia's recorded history. All it took was one dropped match, and the whole coop was in flames.

Luckily most of the chickens got out.

The boys did try to run. Huss and Tuss put a stop to that.

Ben managed to rework the pipes to quickly put out the fire. 

The coop couldn't be saved, but the fire didn't spread.

This kind of stuff is exactly why Xu wants him away from work these last few weeks. At his previous checkup, Xu warned him that his blood pressure was too high. 

Xu called it preeclampsia and explained that it could be dangerous for him and panbat. 

He advised Friday to be his last day of work for the time being.

And what a last day it turned out to be!

Arlo signed the last few papers before turning to Emily.

"Alright, Emily, you can go back to the clinic. You have been very helpful."

Emily muttered out a watery thank you before dashing out the door. 

Arlo placed his hands on his desk. Using the leverage, he pushed himself out of his chair and rose to his full 6-foot hight. He bent backward, bracing his back with one hand and supporting his bump with the other. His spine settled with a satisfying pop. He half strode, half waddled over to the mother of the two boys in the cell.

"Can I get you anything, Ms.?"

"Kaya, and no, I'm alright. Sir, what is going to happen to my boys?"

"Arlo, and since you come from Highwind, they will be transferred back home to serve their sentence."

Kaya's eyes widened.

"S-sentence? They're just children!"

"Yes ma'am. You have to understand that they caused a lot of damage. Highwind will most likely give them some community service and send them on their way."

Kaya visibly relaxed and turned her full attention to him. Arlo watched as her eyes widened again.

Arlo smoothed his hand over his bump, He left it where panbat started to kick. He spoke.

"Yea, I know. Kids already getting all the attention they could ever want."

Kaya snapped out of her trance before bringing a hand to her mouth.

"Where are my manners! Congratulations. If you don't mind me asking, how far along are you?"

"34 weeks and a few days give or take. Your boys did give me an interesting last day before my leave."

The two of them proceeded to make small talk with the occasional glance towards the two boys. Sam had unlocked the cell and allowed the two to sit on the sofa towards the front door under her supervision.

Ben exited the clinic a few minutes after Emily returned. Sophie was resting comfortably, that was the important thing. Ben made his way over to the civil corps building. He paused at the front door, taking a few moments to calm himself before pushing his way inside. 

He met Arlo's gaze as he entered the main room. Arlo spoke.

"Darling! How's Sophie?"

"She comfortable, Phyllis wants her to stay for a few days to be sure."

Arlo smiled. 

"That's good news."

Once Mali returned from her patrol, Ben and Arlo made their exit. They made their way down the hill and to the doors of The Round Table. Ben took care to settle Arlo in before sitting down himself.

They ordered a hotpot to share along with crispy pancakes and vegetables. 

Ben insisted on a toast to their future. Arlo smiled and closed his eyes as he took a sip of his tea. When he opened them again, there was a box on the table.

Ben watched Arlo's face as he looked at the box. Ben spoke.

"Are you going to open it?"

Arlo carefully picked up the box, his heart racing. If this is what he thinks it is….

He carefully opened the lid. Inside the box sat a beautifully crafted ring, a simple gold band with a small sapphire embedded. He looked up and spoke voice trembling.

"Is this? Are you?"

Arlo watched as Bens's lips curled into an affirming smile before continuing.

"Oh my god… Yes."

Arlo slipped the ring onto his finger. Meanwhile, Ben moved to help Arlo up from his seat. They kissed the soft applause from the few patrons in the restaurant, along with Django and Sonia, in the background.

Ben and Arlo walked home that night, arm and arm smiling. 

Arlo pulled Ben into the bedroom to celebrate the engagement. Neither did much sleeping that night.


	8. week 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panbat is almost here. Ben prepares.

Light help him. Arlo was nesting.

Ben had rearranged the nursery furniture twice, crawled on his hands and knees looking for hazards, and had to deal with Arlo's constant begging not to leave the house.

Unfortunately, Ben needed to fulfill commissions. And to do that, he needed to be able to leave the house. 

Arlo was typically the messier of the two. Now he needed everything to clean enough to eat off of. Ben snuck a look at the book Arlo read regularly, this was normal. Arlo wanted control of every aspect of the home so that he could assure that panbat was coming into a safe environment. 

Hence why Ben didn't disagree with the idea of a homebirth. While Ben would prefer to be at the clinic, Xu assured them that he and Phyllis would be happy to come to Talisman. When Ben confided in Carol and Martha, they assured him that home was the best place. All their kids were born at home, and Portia didn't even have a permanent doctor then!

Xu said nothing when Ben presented him with a portable telegram. 

The other was kept on the bookshelf next to the fireplace at Talisman.

Ben was currently in the somber marsh ruins. He was working quickly to stock up on any ore he may need. He wasn't planning on mining for ore any time soon after panbat was born. Not to mention, he didn't want to risk getting hurt in any of the ruins and leaving Arlo to manage everything by himself. 

Ben wasn't taking commissions after panbat got here. At least, not for the first few weeks. Both Carol and Martha stressed that Arlo would need lots of rest and lots of time to bond with panbat. He would need to manage a lot more around the house. 

Ben's pack was near bursting as he hopped on a dee dee back to Peach Plaza. He made the quick walk back to the workshop. It was close to 4:30 when Ben had finished putting the ore in its respective storages and stoking his furnaces so that he could put on a few more bars to smelt. 

Ben opened the door and grew concerned when he heard a groan of discomfort come from the kitchen. 

He didn't bother to take off his boots as he hurried into the next room and ended up directly next to Arlo, who had braced himself on the back of a dining chair.

Arlo's breathing was slightly pained, and his back was tensed. Ben watched with worry as Arlo relaxed and let out a long low breath before turning to him and speaking.

"Hi, darling… Out mining?"

"Arlo, what was that? Are you okay?"

Arlo nodded and straightened out before speaking again.

"Practice contraction. This one hurt more than usual."

"Do I need to get Xu?"

Arlo shook his head.

"No, help me to the couch?"

Ben wrapped his arm around Arlo's waist and moved him to the couch. Arlo let out a contented sigh as he settled into the cushions. Ben knelt on the floor next to Arlo, carefully watching him for any signs of discomfort. Arlo beat Ben to the punch and said.

"I'm fine, darling. This is the first one in two days."

Arlo watched as Ben's face relaxed. Arlo brought his thumb to his mouth and licked it, bringing his hand down to Ben's cheek. He rubbed at a smudge of dirt and spoke.

"You, however, are filthy. Why don't you get washed up? Dinner is almost ready."

Ben smiled and rose to give Arlo a quick peck on the lips before going to wash up.

Arlo was about to push himself up when he felt the muscles in his lower back and belly contract again. He braced his arm against the couch and let out a shuddering breath.

This one definitely hurt more. He felt his muscles relax, and he pushed himself up to pull dinner out of the oven. He and Ben enjoyed some light conversation over dinner. Ben mostly ranted about how Higgins was a jerk. As if Higgins would take the number one spot from Ben!

Ben let himself relax, just a bit. Arlo didn't seem to be in labor, and for the first time, he felt prepared to drop everything to tend Arlo and panbat.

His future husband and their child.

Ben watched with a smile as Arlo waddled about the kitchen feeding Pinky and Scraps before inviting Ben to cuddle up on the couch with some fruit puffs. 

This was a new development. 

It started a week after his leave started. Suddenly Arlo developed a massive sweet tooth. Xu actually encouraged this, considering that Arlo hadn't gained a lot of weight during his pregnancy. While Arlo carried larger, it was mostly due to amniotic fluid, not weight gain. 

Considering everything Arlo has gone through, Ben would get him whatever he wanted.

The rest of the night passed without incident. Ben carried Arlo to bed when he fell asleep on the couch. After tucking him in, Ben walked across the hall and into the nursery. Ben ran his fingers over the handcrafted cradle and fingered the quilt that laid inside. The same quilt that his own father held him in.

He was ready to be a dad. And unlike his own father, he would put panbat first.


	9. week 41 and 5 days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panbat has taken their sweet time, they are ready to make their debut.

Arlo was done. Panbat however, was taking their sweet time. 

Ben watched Arlo from the factory as he stoked the furnaces and collected the crafted components for his last commission. Ben occasionally called out to Arlo as he worked, checking if he needed anything.

Arlo meanwhile laid out on a lounge chair in the yard. Arlo wore a black tank top that stretched almost see-through over his bump, and a pair of grey sweatpants. After a great effort, he managed to find a somewhat comfortable position leaning back. 

Even his newfound position was still not comfortable. 

Ben eventually moved from the factory to join Arlo in the lounge chair, moving to slot himself against his fiancee to move him into a position so he could breathe better.

Arlo let out a sigh as the pressure on his lower half lifted for a short while.

He hadn't been comfortable in weeks. Panbat had dropped lower, but Arlo still found it hard to breathe deeply. Along with that came the constant pressure in his lower back and hips. 

At this point, both of them wanted nothing more than to be done. For the last week, they made the trek to the round table every night. Django would whip up something special for Arlo. It usually involved something that was 'guaranteed' to jumpstart labor. 

Spicy noodles, spicy soup, spicy potato, anything to try and get panbat moving.

After that Ben and Arlo would walk around the city before making the trek back to Talisman. 

That night Arlo went to bed, and panbat refused to calm down. He only got an hour's sleep when he awoke to the most painful contraction.

He sat up, back ramrod straight, and clutched the blankets. He let out a soft groan, trying his best to avoid waking Ben. Arlo pulled himself out of bed and shuffled into the bathroom, he reached the sink gripping it and allowing himself time to breathe. He felt another wave of pain come and crash over. 

These contractions felt far different from any of the practice ones he had been having. He couldn't suppress the moan of pain that left him. Arlo heard footsteps before feeling Ben's hand on his lower back. Ben spoke.

"Is it time?"

"I- I don't know…. It hurts."

Ben pressed a kiss to Arlo's temple.

"Did your water break?"

Arlo shook his head and turned to Ben. He clung to him as another contraction racked his body. Ben rocked him through it before speaking.

"Lets lay down for a bit, okay? If its time, we are going to need the rest."

Arlo let himself be carried back to bed, and they fell into a fitful sleep.


	10. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panbat is finally here!

Ben hadn't slept. He instead spent hours preparing the house as Arlo slept, occasionally peaking into the bedroom. Ben scrubbed the bathroom and kitchen clean, beat the rug outside, and put on a load of laundry. He hung the clothes outside as the sun began to rise. He stopped inside the factory and collected the last product before shutting down the primary power source for the time being. The crafted item being a large ball, one large enough to sit on. 

Ben entered the house and was greeted with a low groan. Arlo had gotten out of bed and braced himself in the doorway, wracked with another contraction. When Ben approached, Arlo clung to him. Arlo spoke.

"Call Xu. I don't think we need him yet... but tell him to be ready."

Arlo settled himself on the couch as Ben went to the portable telegraph. As Ben phoned Xu, Arlo felt another wave of pain being to rise. The pressure on his back became too much, he opted to kneel on the floor with his legs as far apart as possible.

He sighed in relief but groaned as the contraction reached its peak. Ben coaxed some water and crackers into his fiancee between contractions. At around 2 pm Ben and Arlo lounged in the tub chatting between contractions. Arlo spoke first.  
"What do you want?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

Ben thought for a moment.

"I always wanted a little girl… But then again, I never thought id have kids."

Ben hugged Arlo closer to his chest.

"I'd be happy no matter what."

Arlo smiled through the contraction that wracked his body. Ben continued.

"I'd be glad if they had your hair."

Arlo countered.

"Only if they have your eyes."

"Deal"

Ben left Arlo to prepare the bedroom, setting up old towels and blankets for when the action started. Just after he finished, he heard Arlo call his name from the bathroom.

When Ben arrived, Arlo was standing hunched over the sink amid another contraction. He stood in a puddle of clear fluid with a pink tinge. Arlo turned to look at him after the contraction let up.

"Call Xu, its go time."

Ben lead Arlo into the bedroom, once Arlo was resting somewhat comfortably. Ben grabbed the portable telegram and called Xu. Satisfied that Xu and Phyllis were on their way, Ben cleaned up the bathroom again.

Arlo layed on his left side on the bed, letting the contractions pass as they came. Eventually, he felt the bed dip beside him. Ben's hand rubbed against his lower back as another contraction passed. Arlo sat up, and Ben handed him a glass of water, which he took. There was a knock on the door, no doubt Xu and Phyllis. 

Arlo put his glass down as Xu and Phyllis came into the room.  
Phyllis greeted him, then disappeared into the kitchen to prepare any tools that might be needed. Ben sat next to him on the bed, and Xu took up residence at the bed's foot before speaking.

"How are you doing Arlo? How far apart are the contractions?"

"A little over a minute or so. I'm not exactly comfortable, but it could be worse."

Phyllis called from the kitchen.

"It's going to get worse!"

Arlo gripped Ben's thigh as another contraction washed over him.

"Yea… I figured"

Xu waited until Arlo stopped contracting before guiding Arlo's leg on his shoulder and instructing Ben to hold the other one.

Xu checked Arlo's progress with a gloved hand. He smiled at the two of them and spoke.

"9 and a half centimeters! You are very close Arlo."

Arlo spent the next two hours switching between lying in bed and bouncing on the giant ball.

Eventually, the time came. Arlo was on his knees, his chin on Ben's shoulder. Ben had his hands on Arlo's hips and was speaking words of encouragement into his ear. When Arlo's eyes teared from the pain, Ben dried them. And after two intense hours of pushing, Arlo caught the tiny being that slipped from his body.

A high pitched wail filled the room.

Arlo clutched the baby to his chest. Ben held the two most important people in his life, whispering.

"You did it babe…"

"Its a girl…"

"Did you look?"

"I checked with my finger…"

Xu had to interrupt the happy moment to inspect Arlo. Phyllis took panbat and Ben into the kitchen after the cord was cut.

Arlo was fine, no tearing.

One this was apparent to Arlo, though. He didn't like being away from panbat. Ben brought her back in, swaddled in a yellow blanket.

Ben saw Phyllis and Xu out after filling out some paperwork.

Arlo couldn't stop looking at her. Their perfect panbat. She had his own copper locks and Ben's blue eyes. Arlo felt the bed dip, and Ben slot up against him.

"Did you ever pick a name?"

Arlo snapped out of his thoughts at the question. He had picked a name.

"Luna."

That night Ben snapped a photo of a tired but happy Arlo gazing lovingly at Luna.

A few days later, it was front-page news at the Portia times.

Little Luna was born to Arlo and Ben at 5:43 pm on the 4th of spring, weighing 6 pounds 4 ounces and measuring 21 inches.


	11. Postpartum week 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arlo and Ben bask in the glow of new parenthood. Arlo gets an unexpected offer.

Ben woke to small grunts and whines along with hushed humming next to him on the bed. He opened his eyes and peered into the slowly brightening bedroom, the early morning rays coming in from the window above their bed. Next to him, the loves of his life. Arlo was still half asleep, his hair sticking out more so than usual. Luna was on her back, dressed in a soft yellow onesie and socks, her own fiery red curls sticking up in multiple directions. Arlo’s hand was on Luna’s belly and chest, gently rubbing back and forth. He hummed softly in an attempt to get her to settle before she broke into a full-on wail.

Arlo sat up and gathered her into his arms, gently rocking her back and forth. Ben sat up, kissing Arlo on his temple before heading into the kitchen. Ben quickly mixed a bottle, shaking it as he walked back into the bedroom. He handed the bottle to Arlo and climbed back into bed slotting himself against Arlo’s side. 

As Arlo fed her, he found himself inspecting every detail of her face. Her eyelashes were dark and full, her body chubby and adorable. Arlo still had trouble wrapping his head around the fact that, one week ago, she was still wrapped safely in his body. She was perfect.

Ben still couldn't wrap his head around being a father. 

He had no idea what he was doing. But then again, neither did Arlo.

Both were only children, neither of them had good fathers. Arlo didn't have good parents at all. Ben barely got the chance to know him. As he felt the doubt begin to creep in his mind, he was pulled back to the present by Arlo’s gentle humming and Luna’s soft gurgle. Ben felt himself instinctually take her from Arlo. Ben gently brought her over his shoulder gently patting her back. They both cheered as she let out a loud burp.

Ben rose from bed with her against his chest. He bounced her through the house, faintly he heard the water running in the background. Deciding to take the initiative Ben wrangled Luna into the fabric wrap gifted to them by Carol and began to make breakfast. 

First things first, coffee.

Ben grabbed the percolator from the corner cabinet and dumped the rest of the pre-ground coffee into the top portion before filling the bottom half with fresh water from the tap. He set it on the stove and set about gathering ingredients for an oven-baked omelet. 

Ben found himself chopping onions and mushrooms and placing them into a cast iron pan. He cooked them in butter for a few minutes before cracking a few eggs in a bowl. He scrambled them in the bowl and added cheese before pouring the mix into the pan. He quickly chopped chili pepper and mixed it into the eggs before shoving the pan into the oven. 

Ben looked up to see Arlo in a pair of woven boxers and one of his old t-shirts, his hair still damp from the shower. Arlo made a beeline for the percolator on the stove, pouring himself a mug of lifeblood and adding milk. Arlo sat at the table and took a long swig before gesturing for the bundle against Ben’s chest. Ben untucked Luna from the carrier and handed her over. 

Arlo bounced her in his arms for a few moments, once it appeared that she was dozing he placed her in a Moses basket on the table. Ben poured his own cup of coffee and sat at the table. He and Arlo had a pleasant conversation until pinky and scraps barged into the kitchen demanding breakfast. Ben quickly rose to quiet their pets and Arlo carefully rubbed Luna’s chest and stomach. Luna quieted down quickly after the sudden ruckus subsided. 

While he was standing Ben pulled the omelet out of the oven and cut two slices bringing them over to the table. The two ate in comfortable silence. Arlo left the room and came back a short time later properly dressed. He wrapped a sleeping Luna back into the cloth wrap before speaking.

“I'm going to tidy up a bit, you should probably shower.”

“Right, the shower is today…”

Arlo let Ben peck his lips before he left for the shower. 

Arlo gingerly lifted himself out of his chair and moved to do the dishes. He was still very sore. Luna was only five days old after all. She was so new and so tiny that there were times Arlo feared he’d break her. Gentleness wasn't his specialty, especially as the captain of the civil corps. This was a skill he would have to learn. He put the dishes from breakfast away and moved to pick up the general clutter around the living room before moving the Moses basket from the table to the rocking base. Satisfied that the living room was clean, he checked the time. Nine AM, the shower was at noon and Luna was due for another feeding. Arlo mixed two bottles of formula, placing one in the fridge and bringing the other into the living room along with a cold pack. He propped his legs up on the coffee table and slotted the cold pack over his crotch.

He pulled Luna from her cocoon against his chest and gently roused her from sleep. He pressed the bottle to her lips and she took the nipple into her tiny mouth. Arlo turned his head towards the bedroom door in time to see Ben come out, dressed in black jeans and a t-shirt, his strawberry blond hair still damp. 

Ben and Arlo had a small tiff over which of the dresses their little panbat would make her debut in. 

In the end, they decided on a pale lavender eyelet dress.

The rest of the day went by in a happy blur. It seemed the entire town had stopped by Talisman to congratulate the new parents and to bring gifts. Mars and Gale congratulated Ben and told stories of when their children were born. Toby in particular hovered over Arlo’s shoulder eager to meet the newest edition to the town, the other children also crowded near the baby, wondering when she would be big enough to play with them. Arlo hoped they would still be willing when she did get big enough to play with them. Sam was desperate to hold their little panbat until she got spit up on, Luna was promptly handed to Remington who was also spat upon.

Miraculously Luna’s dress escaped any mess from the spit up the situation.

Much to Arlo’s surprise, Nora approached him. After his initial coming out to her went south, they had not spoken much. She accosted him and little Luna as he sat on a lounge chair in the yard. Luna was greedily drinking from a bottle when she approached them. 

“She’s beautiful Arlo.”

“Thank you, Nora.”

“I wanted to apologize, I never intended to make you feel like you were wrong… I've done a lot of reflecting.”

“I accept your apology.”

“My mission is ending. I plan to stay in Portia.”

“Is that so? Wouldn't you like to go home?”

“I will, for a few weeks. I was wondering though if you would like a nanny?”

Arlo looked at her with mild shock. This isn't how he expected the conversation to go. Nora continued.

“You and Ben both have very important jobs, it will be hard to manage the house and Luna when you both go back to work.”

“I'll talk to Ben about it, although I'll tentatively take you up on your offer. It will make things easier, especially when we try to give her a sibling.”

“You'll have another?”

“I hope so. Ben and I were only children, it's quite lonely you know?”

After the guests filed out for the night, Arlo and Ben gave Luna a bath before falling into bed as a family. Arlo spoke up.

“Nora approached me today.”

Ben sat up and cocked an eyebrow.

“Did she say something?”

“Not at all! Her mission is ending.”

“Is she going back to Highwind?”

“For a bit, but she plans to come back.”

“What will she do?”

“She wants to be our nanny, I told her I had to run it by you.”

“A nanny would be nice. We wouldn't have to worry about Panbat at least.”

“Nanny/ Housekeeper. You'll have Ack outside, and I'll have Nora in here.”

Ben grasped Arlo’s hand, their arms above Luna who was asleep between them.

Ben spoke.

“How did I get so lucky?”

Arlo smiled.

“I ask myself that same question every day”


	12. 7 months postpartum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arlo goes back to work.

Arlo pulled on his boots and zipped up his uniform coat. The familiar fabric comforting after not wearing it for so long. He stood before the mirror in his shared bedroom and tied his trademark blue bandana around his neck. Even if he didn't have aspirations for the flying pigs anymore, his uniform felt incomplete without it. He smoothed his jacket down and inspected himself in the mirror. 

His body had changed drastically. His stomach held more pudge than it used to. He still carried an extra ten pounds from pregnancy. His hips were wider than before; that would never change. All in all, he was much softer than he used to be, but he could afford to be. 

Daddy was his top job now, and Luna liked to take her naps ON him rather than in bed.

A rather loud gurgle came from his and Ben's shared bed. Luna sat up. Her hair was slightly ruffled, and her eyes still heavy with sleep. He walked to the bed, and she reached for him; Arlo picked her up, kissing her forehead.

"Good morning, princess. Are you ready for your first day with auntie Nora?"

Luna cooed and flapped her chubby arms. 

"Good idea! Breakfast, and then we can get you dressed."

Arlo balanced her on his hip and walked into the kitchen. Strapping her into her high chair, he set about making them both breakfast: coffee and some toast for him, mashed banana and oat loops for her. 

Luna was looking around the room curiously, she was looking for Ben. Arlo sat down and dumped the oat loops on the high chair tray for her.

"Papa is working right now, baby. He will be back tonight." 

While Luna ate her cereal, Arlo ate his toast and grew anxious about leaving her today. It would be his first day back. Ben had been back to work for a while already. As much as Arlo wanted to say screw it and stay home forever with Panbat, they wouldn't be able to support her without his salary. Especially if there was a dry patch in commissions. At least he earned a steady paycheck, even if it meant odd shifts and situations sometimes.

Arlo spoon-fed her the banana. He then wiped her mouth and brought her back into the bedroom. He quickly changed her diaper before dressing her in a white collared shirt and pink overalls. He pulled her bright red hair into two pigtails on top of her head and secured them with ribbons. He made the bed with her on his hip and checked the time. 

7:30. There was a knock on the door, Nora was right on time.

He opened the door. Nora was stood in the early morning sun in a blue knee-length pinafore dress with a white shirt and leggings. Her shoes were flat and practical. The dress had no buttons or ribbons that could be yanked off and potentially eaten. Nora had forgone her usual large green earrings for a less flashy silver ball. Her hair was pulled back into a large braided bun on top of her head. The church of light pendant still adorned her neck but could easily be tucked away.

"Good morning Arlo!"

Arlo moved back to allow her to step inside.

"Good morning Nora."

Arlo handed Luna over to Nora. It pained him to do so for the first time. He watched as Nora cooed over her, and Luna giggled. 

"The list of chores is on the refrigerator, nothing too extreme. It'll be easy enough to take care of while she is napping. There is mango and potato fruit purée in the fridge for her lunch and two bottles of milk. She gets one before nap time and the other at 3. She likes them really warm, almost like coffee. You'll know if they are too cold for her, trust me. Try to put her down for a nap at noon, wake her up for lunch at one. If you can get her down at 11:30, even better. "

"You got it!"

Nora turned and cooed to Luna.

"We're gonna have fun, aren't we? Right, baby?"

Luna blew a raspberry and grabbed Nora's nose.

"I've got to go. I'll call at 2- 2:30 and check-in."

Nora nodded. Arlo kissed Lunas cheek rapid-fire and blew a raspberry onto it, she giggled.

"Love you, darling, you be good for auntie Nora, okay?" 

Luna cooed and flapped her arms. 

Arlo grabbed the box of items he set by the door the night before. Filled mostly with paperwork, he had Sam drop off to get a head start and a few personal effects. 

"Say, have a good day at work, daddy!"

He looked up to see Nora waving Luna's hand at him. He blew a kiss and backed out the front door of the workshop. 

As Arlo trekked up to the civil corps office, he felt his heart break. He wanted nothing more than to be at home with his panbat. Soon enough, he was at the front doors of HQ. He pushed through the double doors and took in the subtle changes. 

They had repainted the walls, now a calming blue. The couches had shifted slightly, as did his desk. Not bad, just different.

Everything was different now.

He unpacked the box of items. Specifically setting down a picture of himself, Ben, and Luna. The photo was taken outside the church of light on their wedding day a few short weeks ago.

He smiled at the memory and felt a tear run down his cheek.

"Arlo? Are you okay?"

Arlo turned to see a concerned Remy holding a cup of coffee.

"Yea, I'm fine, Remy. I'm just a little emotional, is all."

Remington nodded in understanding.

"She's in good hands, Arlo. You know that."

"I know, it's still hard."

Remington nodded again.

"Want some coffee?"

Arlo nodded and sat at his desk, quickly digging into his paperwork. Hopefully, he could finish this before his patrol at 3, then be back home with panbat by 6. 

An audible clink was heard as a mug was set on the table. Oddly enough, it said 'worlds okayest dad,' even odder was the ring on Remington's left ring finger. Arlo watched Remington take a long sip from his cup.

"My fiancée tells me change is good."

Alto smiled and took a sip from his own mug. 

Yea, change is good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have no fear. I plan to continue this story line, as well as write some things with Remy and Mint together. This is not the end of their storyline.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this!


End file.
